Music for the Soul
by I Wouldnt Mind
Summary: Harry Potter loves Hermione, he discovered he loved her in his second year. However in his fourth year, he is betrayed by both of his best- and only- friends. Seeking comfort, he finds it in the one thing he hadn't thought of before. Music. Rated T for language.


The lights dimmed, making shadows stretch eerily across Hogwarts castle. When I mean lights, I mean all lights in the castle. It was an eerie affect, even when a darkly clad figure bolted from the Great Hall, his heart nearly breaking in betrayal. Tears dribbled down his face, droplets splattering the floor as the figure nearly ran into a stone wall. His chest was heaving, lips trembling, shaking with silent sobs.

What did he ever do to them? A wet sob tore out of him, a tortured, betrayed sound that made anyone nearby flinch as an onslaught of emotions wracked their hearts. Pure betrayal, sorrow..

The darkly clad figure stumbled as he paused in his running. Why? _Why?_ He _loved_ Hermione with _all_ of his _heart._ Yet seeing her and Ron in that position, thoroughly snogging each other. It had looked like they were practically eating their faces. All he was was a third wheel.

Bright green eyes shimmering with tears as the figure collapsed inside a dark, very large room. Tears rolled down his face like pounding rain, while his sobs had ceased to gentle, yet violent, hiccups.

Taking off his black cloak, Harry James Potter took out his new wand- Ron had snapped his old holly and phoenix feather wand out of anger. It was made of both pine and laurel, which seemed to go together beautiful. The core.. a beautiful feather from a shadow phoenix twined with Thestral hair. Eleven inches. A small smile appeared over his face as the magic surged through him. It started out as a light tingling, starting from his chest and eventually streaming out to his hand, where he placed it around his wand.

Murmuring a soft 'lumos', Harry stiffened in surprise when a bright light surged through it, radiating throughout the room in its' power and intensity. His face still streaked with tears, in which Harry was still shaking slightly, the last Potter glanced around the room solemnly. It was a beautiful room, with an entire wall covered from ceiling to floor with dark pine bookcases. These bookcases held so many _tomes..._ He wandered closer, raising his wand to look at the old tomes.

To his surprise, he saw the title. _'Music for the Soul: Journey'_ A broad smile swept over his face as Harry wiped at his eyes, smudging his glasses slightly. Plucking the music book off the shelf, he turned around, looking for a guitar. To his immense surprise, the entire room was full of musical instruments. _Magical instruments._ It was quite clear the room hadn't been in use for quite some time.

He walked over to a microphone, which was standing on a raised platform, which was surrounded by a large, curving glass wall that could be seen out of. Behind the glass was an extraordinarily beautiful garden, which Harry smiled at wistfully. Laying the music book on a nearby stool, Harry caressed the microphone, tapping it slightly. To his surprise, it worked.

He quickly duplicated it, eyes now twinkling. The betrayal of his friends had been forgotten, pushed to the back of his mind as he started to sing. 'Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da'

It continued to repeat, then he started to sing in another. 'Dada dadaaa dada dadaaa..' it continued to repeat before he sang into a microphone. In another, he hit a triangle, it ringing a few times.

"Just a small town giiirl, livin' in a looonely wooorld..." he sang. "She took the midnight train going anyyywheeerrre..." He did not notice his voice was ringing throughout the school, drawing the stunned attention of everyone inside and outside. After all.. it was fourth year, and the Triwizard Tournament had started. "Just a city booyy! Born an' raised in Sooouth Detrooooit! He took the midnight train goin' anyyyywheeeere!"

He sang with his entire soul and body, his voice pouring into the song like a depraved man off of food. Another few rings from the triangle. In another microphone, Harry mimicked an electric guitar, while he charmed a set of beautiful golden rimmed drums to play with him. "A singer in a smoky room! The smell of wine and cheeaaap perfuuuume! For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and oooooon!"

The music filled the room, swirling like the magic that grew alongside it.

"Strangers, waaaiting! Up and down the boooulevaaard, their shadooows searching in the niiiight! Streetlight, peooople! Livin' just to find emotioooon, hidin' somewhere in the niiiiight!" his voice poured out, not yet deep, but at the same time it wasn't too high. Everyone was flabbergasted. Who was singing this beautiful song?

"Workin' haard to get my fiiill! Everybody wants a thriiilll! Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more tiiiiime! Some will win, some will loooose!" Harry poured his soul out, transfiguring the mic and pinning it to his ear. Darting out into the hallway, Harry spun around once, green eyes sparkling. This was music! "Some were born to siiiing the bluuuuues! Oh the mooovie neverr ends it goes on and on and on and ooooon!"

Some Muggleborns recognized the song, and they started dancing and singing along. Some muggle raised joined them, while Purebloods looked confused.

"Strangers, waaaiting! Up and down the boooulevaaard, their shadooows searching in the niiiight! Streetlight, peooople! Livin' just to find emotioooon, hidin' somewhere in the niiiiight!" Harry sang, his eyes closed as he practically flung the Great Halls. An electric guitar materialized in his hands as he started the guitar solo. The witches and wizards really did think it was pretty, but when they saw the Potter boy practically singing his soul to the magical school, they were understandably shocked.

"Dooon't stop! Belieeevin'! Hold on to that feeeeelin'! Streetlight, peeeeooopleeee! Dooon't stop! Belieeevin'! Hold on to that feeeeelin'! Streetlight, peeeeooopleeee!" Harry let out a high note, making some people look startled. How could Harry sing that high? "Dooon't stop!"

Harry was grinning stupidly, green eyes sparkling, tear tracks sticky on his face and his throat sore. But that didn't matter. He finally knew what he was going to do. Music!

Music was the cure to everything!


End file.
